


Dominance

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Massacre, Smut, Some Plot, cocky Itachi, drunk, more sex def, snarky Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A gradual interest has bubbled within Sakura Haruno concerning her ex-team mate's older brother. Reading his files, all explaining his dangerous skills and amazing feats while he was not only in ANBU, but also his work with Akatsuki has left her with a taste for him, one she intends not to act upon. And then he goes and catches her having a wet dream with none other than himself and lo and behold- Sakura finds he is not indeed as stoic and cold as some would lead her to believe.ItaSaku. Original Naruto verse with slight alternations. Sasuke is still a missing nin and Sakura is no longer in love with him. Team 7 are all 19 and Itachi is respectfully 24.





	

 

 

_His touch was cool, yet it left a hot tingling feeling. He squeezed her throat slightly, as if warning her. She was controlling her breath fairly well, but she could feel the irritation rolling off of him in waves. He disliked her determination to pretend she was unaffected._

_She stilled her breath again._

_He squeezed tighter and rolled his tongue over her cheek._

_She let out a long overdue moan, scented with arousal and despair. It came out as a ragged sigh and he loosened his grip. She felt him smirk while he was kissing her ear._

_They were in a bed. His bed? She didn’t remember how she got here. But it seemed as if she were always like this – sprawled on this bed, blindfolded and tied. The knots around her wrists held her hands tied to the bed frame and his hands held her in place. He teased her tremendously – dominating her senses, demanding her mind, attention, affection and complete and utter trust. He wanted to dominated her in a completely unbeknownst way to her. He wanted her to own herself and let him own her. He wanted her to trust him enough, to let herself be weak with him, even though they both knew she wasn’t. He wanted her to submit her mind, not her body. It was exhilarating, how much he wanted her as… her._

_The wave of her orgasm surprised her. She screamed, yet no sound came. She was no longer blindfolded. As she opened her eyes lazily she saw his torso positioned between her legs and his fingers leaving her core with a lewd glint to them. His eyes were watching her, calculating. He bent down and kissed her. At first it was a soft peck. Then he licked her bottom lip gently and she automatically responded – opening her mouth and arching her body into him. He steadied himself and pu---_

 

Sakura was awake.

Her breath was slightly uneven, but it had not changed from when she was asleep. She moved no limbs; she did not flutter her eyes. Her left hand stayed sloppily wrapped around a kunai under her makeshift pillow and her right hand was dead weight on her torso. She opened her senses, without flaring her chakra or vital signs – everything she did was slow and calculated.

She felt Kakashi and Naruto a few feet from herself in their own sleeping bags. Naruto was snoring as loudly as ever – definitely still asleep. Kakashi seemed asleep, as well – she was sure he was not. Their camp fire was long gone, as she felt no heat coming from it.

She concentrated on the two unfamiliar chakra signals. They were the reason she woke up – obviously they had not sensed her team earlier and had not masked themselves. But now they didn’t even bother – they probably believed the copy nin was sure to have awakened.

She felt them standing there, at least 100 meters from them. They were two distinctly different chakra signals. Both felt equally as dangerous and trained, in a way no rogue ninjas would be, but one had a velvet touch to it, while the other could be compared to a raging ocean. It seemed as if the velvet one was initiating their desire to observe them – she felt him closer, curious. The other nin didn’t feel as if he had much of an interest, but his adrenaline had spiked up, undoubtedly because he felt a conflict coming up.

The curious nin took a step further and suddenly Sakura felt him right beside her. A lazy “Interesting.” rolled off his tongue and in a flash she was up, Kakashi was kicking Naruto awake and she had a kunai to his throat and him- blood red eyes catching her in his trademark genjutsu.

Mangekyō Sharingan.

 

_Itachi Uchiha._

_“Yes.” He responded to her realization._

_She looked around shocked. A blood red sky painted the horizon. Black grass warmed her feet. He was standing not a foot from her, but his voice seemed to echo from around the world._

_“Are you after Naruto?” she immidietly asked. She felt intimate here with him, as if she had been here thousands of times. The question held the tone of a friendly greeting. She winced._

_“No. The jinchūriki is not our target at the moment.” He arched a brow._

_“Then… what?” she stepped back but it did not matter. Nothing moved but her. She was exactly as close to him as she was before. Her head hurt._

_“Simply curious.” He said._

_She heard a load moan. Baffled, she turned to where the sound came from and saw in the distance, yet eerily close, a bed. On it two people were getting it on, deviously. Herself and Itachi. Her dream, on repeat. She blushed madly._

_“A fine kunoichi. The Godaime’s apprentice. A medic of unheard class. One of Konoha’s best ANBU team leaders. A friend of the Jinchūriki and a prized student of Kakashi Hatake’s. And hopelessly in love with my little brother, as rumor has it.” He listed as he was looking at her. His face looked blank and cold, but his eyes held a glimmer of amusement. She listened intently, surprised he had not only heard of her, but also recognized her. She was embarrassed about his knowledge on her crush on Sasuke, even more so about the lewd sounds she recognized as her own._

_“Yet, as I stumble upon your team, in my attempt to see who the copy nin is with, I see you dreaming of such explicit things with not only a S-class criminal, but also a missing and condemned nin from your own village. The reason your beloved left. A clan killer. Tell me, Sakura Haruno, have you maybe lost your mind to my dear little brother so, that you’ve lost it completely?”_

_Sakura was blushing madly. Her brain was in overdrive – she had these dreams ever since Tsunade had assigned her some work regarding sorting information on Uchiha Itachi and although she shouldn’t – how could she not feel attraction towards such prominent dominance? How could she not be impressed by his strength, mind and skills, when he had proven they were beyond comparable to even the best nin she knew? It was her natural reaction and those dreams were merely fantasy, only a way for her to safely indulge her desires._

_And he had seen it all. She looked up at him. She could hear the moans behind her. He was still as blank as ever, only his eyes giving away his obvious pleasure over her distress._

_She had to get –_

Out.

She was out. Itachi was fighting Kakashi and Naruto was fighting what Sakura recognized as Kisame. Kakashi had done something to disrupt Itachi’s concentration and Sakura had been saved. As far as she knew that wouldn’t have been enough to break the genjutsu, but she ignored the notion in favour of making sure she was in fact not still in it. She was disoriented and embarrassed, more than anything.

Itachi was looking directly at her. She dared not look him in the eyes, so she stared at his lips intently. With her peripheral vision she studied his body- how he was in a threatening stance towards Kakashi, who has watching him as intently as her, yet how he had his head and attention turned to her. She noted how calm he looked, though – how relaxed his muscles seemed to be, how the lines of his face were barely visible, how full his lips were and yet how they added masculinity to his features. Her throat was dry and her whole face and neck were on fire.

“We did not come to fight. Kisame.” He nodded at her, his eyes bleeding back into a smoldering black. His comrade immediately appeared besides him leaving Naruto as he punched the air. In a second they disappeared and Team 7 was left speechless in the middle of the night.

Sakura looked at Kakashi as he studied her, obviously wanting to ask what the missing nin had done to her in her brief time in his genjutsu. She gulped. Naruto’s loud voice broke the silence.

“Hey, if his brother is around, we’re on the right track, right, Kakashi-sensei?” he asked cheerfully, rubbing the bruise forming on his cheek. Kakashi looked at him as if just realizing how true that statement was and nodded.

“We’ve had enough sleep. We should set out then. Shishou said we should return if we do not find anything, but it seems we might have.” Sakura quickly said, picking up her sleeping bag. They were on a mission to find Sasuke. Yet again. She glanced at Kakashi, still studying her.

“What did he do, Sakura?”

Sakura stared at the ground, cheeks on flame. She looked at him and Kakashi arched a brow.

“He, um… showed me Sasuke, um… wanted to know why I was in love with him?” She offered nervously. Kakashi’s eye creases calmed, as he accepted her lie as an obvious truth. What else would Itachi Uchiha ask of Sakura Haruno?

 _What else?,_ Sakura asked herself, as well.

 

 XXXXXXXX  
  


She was holding her icy fingers around her own neck. Pink curls protected them from the cold and the heat radiating from the veins beneath the skin of her throat warmed them slightly. Her pulse was steady under her hands and her eyes were closed. They had been steadily going towards Hidden Sand Village and decided to make a detour as to stop by Hidden Valleys Village for a good night’s sleep and to replenish on some actual food and reserves. Somewhere along the day, though, Naruto had spotted a natural hot spring and had whined until they had went to it.

And here they were. Naruto and Kakashi in the water next to her, a heavy mist surrounding the huge waterfall, and Sakura meditating calmly, relieving her body from the stress.

Stress from the journey, from their concern over Sasuke, from their light brush with the Akatsuki.

 _More so embarrassment rather than stress at the last one_ , thought Sakura drily. Under her closed eyelids she imagined him there again- the way he basked at the horror she had felt when she realized he had taken a peek at her dream. The way he had angled the whole scenery so that not only could she herself being shamefully wanton in all her ‘glory’, but she also saw him, _all_ of him. And she was sure he had altered some things to be more… _realistic_.

Her pulse flared under her palms. Her brows furrowed and she opened her eyes angrily, aware that this would make the task of not fantasizing about the Uchiha even more impossible.

“Sakura-chan, you look like you want to murder those trees.” Naruto remarked swimming in the water lazily. He had blossomed into a fine young man and she had to admit – had it not been their years of strong friendship and the brotherly love she had for him, she would have fallen for him. _A much better choice than Sasuke,_ she thought grimly.

“They are messing up my feng shui as well, but I doubt pummeling them to bits is a good plan of action, Sakura.” added Kakashi, as ever not lifting an eye off his porn. “Book”, that is.

“I’m just groggy is as all. We could have been in the village already. There are hot springs there, too! I just want to lay down and relax for a bit.” Sakura let out a heavy sigh and submerged herself almost entirely. Her nose stayed over the water and she eyed Naruto evilly.

“Yeah, but there’d be gross old men there! There’s one here, too, but at least Kakashi doesn’t try to measure his length with whomever he can.” Naruto said in self-defense and Sakura almost choked on water from laughter as Kakashi slowly lifted his gaze and looked at Naruto with furrowed brows.

“Naruto, when you say Jiraiya’s been taking care of you, is that what you meant…?” he asked, his tone a hard monotone. Sakura could cry in laughter as she saw Naruto’s horrified expression upon realizing what Kakashi was insinuating. She saw the little lines next to Kakashi’s eyes, indicating his smirk from beneath the mask and let out a final chuckle as to grin at Naruto maniacally, awaiting a comeback.

“I… cannot… I… WHAT?!” Naruto stammered, still mortified and Sakura swam to where he was, to put a reassuring hand over his shoulder. He looked at her with hope.

“You should have told us, Naruto, we would have offered our blessings.” She felt that hope being crushed. Naruto wailed loudly and Sakura laughed sweetly, as Kakashi smirked at them. It was a good thing they took a break after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback since I am definitely not a writer, but I shall keep it up for fun if you guys find it enjoyable. Also English is not my native language, so corrections would be greatly appreciated! :з


End file.
